my life, my love, only you
by Runa henshin
Summary: "i love her, she may be human...but i love her...Kagome..".zen has felt in love for a human known has Kagome, but Kagome's boss won't let her be happy, will he be able to be happy with Kagome?, find out . attention LEMON, mature language, scene ect.(changed to crossover)
1. and that's how they meet

Hi hi peeps runa henshin here!.w. Here another fan fic chapter,your choice to see wish one was better yes,yes?.w. This one is about our *daydream*hunky dunky of zen from the ippa clan 333, i know right? A fan fic..of zen oh o(OoO)o my (OoO) gawd (/OoO\),but,here our dear zen falls in love...with a human!, dom dom dooom o.o but... this human ain't normal, what's her secret?, find out yourselves.(Changed to crossover)

_**Warning: hard hentai, if you aren't mature enough don't read, if you are then, have fun**_** ;3**

_**Disclaim: I do not own any of the character only the one that were made up. And if you don't like my grammar go and suck your daddy balls xD**_

* * *

**_nice time_**

**_nice place _**

**_such a nice evening_**

* * *

Tired and angry, the young head demon of the ippa clan, rampaged around the main house of The clan nura and the home of his childhood friend rikuo nura. He wanted to leave, but, cause the recent attacks, all the heads of each ally clan must stay in the main house.

"UGH FUCKING IRRITATING!."~the young ippa yelled while rampaging, been follow by his guardian~"p-please master Zen you need to calm!"~the pink flamenco like demon said following his master~

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN WE HAVE TO STAY IN THIS FREAKING PLACE, I'M GONNA~"

~when he was almost ending his yelled sentence, the young demon felt on his knees, with his left hand by his mouth starting to cough violently, his greyish eyes wading a bit. Has this happen a childish voice would be heard~

"Zen-San!"~yep it wasn't any other than Rikuo Nura, Zen's bond brother, who Zen was proud to have has a leader and commander sense his incredible transformation three years ago after the west demons attacked and the victory against Hagomoro Gitsune two years ago. Zen looked at the young heir has this kneed by his left rising his Right arm by 90 degrees, resting his palm on the demon's back~"you ok Zen-San?"

"hai, no need to worry~"

"Zen-san, you need to be careful you know~"

~the young bird demon, would sigh standing on his feet rubbing his shoulder~"hai hai, I know it Rikuo"

~the young heir gave his bond brother a childish smile nodding~"alright, Zen-san"

"ara?"~Rikuo said and then both laugh a bit after seen the pink flamenco like demon in crisis running on the backyard~

"OI STOP IT BAKARUO!"~Zen yelled at the flamenco, tossing his sandal to his head making the pink demon pass out~

"eto... Zen-san i think you shouldn't hit him like that, after all he's your guardian even if you don't like it.."

"tch. it's driving me crazy been fallowed around by that slowpoke"

"he or been here is that's driving you crazy?"

"maybe...just maybe... nah... BOTH ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"~he yelled getting on his knee rising his right fist to the air, with a annoyed look causing the young heir squirm of the surprise~

"eh!"~the young heir felt back at the sudden move of the bird demon~

"i can't stand it!"~he walked away of the young heir mumbling~

"ara ara, Zen-san never changes."~the young heir chuckled softly amused at his bond brother actions~

* * *

After a amusing moment and still been annoyed, the young ippa stood in front the gates of the main house he didnt knew what to do, he just wanted to get the hell out of that damn place he looked around the area with his golden optics, a low rough sound escaped his short lengthen throat exiting by his lips saying~"i need to get out of here like now.."

he did not waste anytime thinking of or not leaving, he just casted the same trick that Yuki-onna and Aotabo did to go to the young heir's school(yes, he know how to do it, amusing huh?), has he body glowed a baby pink shade, the glow started to turn into dust showing a handsome, instead of his lemon green hair he had a darker waist hair color, his yellow eyes were a soft brown with a soft red mix, his kimono was not longer he now had a black long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned on a V form, he wearing also black pants and finally a combat black boots. Yes he seem emo but also hot looking, even if he didn't like been dress has a human.

he started to walk toward the city with his hands on his pockets, a smirk appearing on the side of his lips noticing a groups of girl staring at him all daydreaming. He let out a heavy sigh no caring anymore if they were or not were watching him, he now remember why he disliked humans; they were pitiful, weak and fool. Thinking of those things made him space out and accidentally pumped against another figure, both dramatically felting to the ground, but the smallest figure made a pain yelp after this happen.

he quickly got angry attitude and quickly yelled."OI be more care~!"he didn't finish his sentence noticing the small figure, that had a waist long waiving black hair, her eyes blue eyes has the same sapphires, she wearing a black corset that rises her breasts, a black high circular skirt (a tutu)with a silver ribbon on her left side of her waist, silver high heels, a half moon necklace, half moon earrings and a hair ribbon with a diamond on it. He quickly stood taking the dust off his clothes and stretched his right hand to her."here let me help you up.."She was looking at him with her big eyes and with her left hand she took his right hand standing, Zen pulled her up softly and he could notice that her high it 5'6 (i hate when people put girls short=.=)and weighted approximately 39kg, her back 1 3/2, Her chest 1 4/2, her arms 2 3/2, her legs 3 1/2 and her waist a diameter of 29 inches. He didn't know how he figure it so fast, but he found her quite beautiful, well for a human."I-I'm sorry it was my fault s-sir~!" the young girl said letting go of his hand and bowed at him.

"a-ah no need to bow, it was mine for not looking" what the fuck he was doing?, why was he been nice to this weak creature so called human?,he didn't know why, but he needed to stop. Even trying to glare at the young black headed girl he just smiled softly.

the young girl's cheeks flushed a soft color looking a the tall male,_'wow, he is handsome...'_she shyly shook her head and softly said."still i shouldn't be running that..."

"is okay.."he said shooking his head

"okay...o-oh my name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you~?"

"I'm Zen, Zen Sect and it is a pleasure to meet you too miss Higurashi."

"please no need with the miss stuff, just call me Kagome"the young girl said smiling softly.

"alright Kagome"he said and heard a ringing sound and sighed softly"well i see you're busy, until next time in a future"

Kagome answered her phone and turned looking at Zen just to noticed that he was gone.

"h-huh..? where did he go?"Kagome looked around holding her phone.'_how did he...? how did he leave so fast?'she tough_

That was odd even for Hayate, and believe me she has seen odd stuff.

"**Kagome**!"a voice would be heard from the small device, she quickly held it by her ear saying."y-yes sir?"

"_**why it took you so long to answer my call?**_"

"S-sorry sir, got distracted by something"

"**_then stop been distracted, i got your next t_**_**ask, kid"**_the voice said serious.

"and that would be sir?"she said walking away of the previous spot getting a serious tone and look.

"**_I want you to investigate the Nura mansion, we suspect they got some kind of connection with demons_**"

"understood sir"Kagome said entering a alley mixing with the shadows.

**_"don't fail me Higurashi Kagome!"_**

"hai~!"she whispered hanging up the call, and quickly started to walk fast then to run, kneeling by a fire escape stair from a near building and her whole body raised, kicking the ground with her left foot jumping toward it, her hands catching the stair starting to flip through the fire escaped stair heading toward the roof, her optics quickly scanned the area taking her casual clothes off changing to her ninja suit, hanging a large silver shuriken on her back, and would put a mask on."Nura..mansion huh?.."

Her figure would start to run lurk through the roofs of different buildings flipping around."time to work"she said while flipping toward the mansion.

* * *

Been late already and dark the young demon, Zen, decided to walk back to the mansion after he got to admit, was cool time he had in his years of life. Even tough, he couldn't still forget that beautiful girl called Hayate. his body shift back to his demon for, to his short lemon hair and yellow eyes and the old kimono. He stopped noticing a sleeping figure, that he guessed it was Rikuo that was waiting for him."bakarou..."

Zen started to shake him softly, and his soft rough voice would be heard saying."oi...wake up Rikuo"he sighed and shook him some more."OI RIKUO"

The young heir woke up looking at the older boy and quickly sat looking at him."oh Zen, where were you? everyone was worried"

"i went out for a while"the older demon said and looked up.

"found anything interesting?"Rikuo said noticing his look on the face.

"WELL you could say that"his cheek flushed a soft color.

"Ah, you can tell me if you want"

"maybe tomorrow Rikuo, I'm too tired right now"

"alright, have a pleasant night Zen"

"you too Rikuo"he said and stood walking away to his room, his mind in deep tough '_Kagome Higurashi huh?..she was quiet...interesting_'

'''''

Rikuo nor Zen noticed the strange energy in the limit of the walls of the mansion. The shadow flipped into the house, and lurked around taking mind note of what it was seen."interesting...there's a great mount of evil energy in here.."

the strange figure(that i know you people may know who it is) lurked around the mansion."hm.."the figure stood stun after spotting a small red creature with a large horn in his forehead."oh god.."

the small creature looked around, luckily for the shadow it was able to hide in the sealing of the hall watching it walk off."god is true...there's demons here..."

"OI who's there?"another figure but this time larger, looked at the dark figure with his yellow lemon eyes, yes it was Zen, a big pissed bird demon, who noticed the presence of a intruder."human..."he said walking toward the figure, that quickly too a large shuriken using her left hand standing in a guard position circling with Zen, like a dance of fury beasts."demon.."the soft melodic voice said glaring at the demon. Before any of both side started an attack a large boom would be heard by the west side of the mansion and the figure smirked saying."looks like this my signal to get out, later demon"the demon looked has the figure flipped out the wall."later, human"

"Zen!"the bird demon looked back spotting the young heir running toward him patting."what just happen?"

"i don't know..We were going to be attacked in our sleeps"Zen replied glaring at the wall.

"hunters..."a old voice said behind them with a serious tone.

"jii-san, what you mean by hunters?"Rikuo said and looked at him.

"they're more dangerous that the onmyōjis"the old supreme commander answered with a serious look."i though they were long vanish..."

"well has you can see, they aren't and they may have seen some of us that do look like Youkai "a even larger figure said lurking out the shadows.

"I know that Shouei, now more than ever we gotta be more careful, understood everyone?"the young heir spoke and everyone nodded.

"now everyone get back to rest... tomorrow...we should get a plan of how to deal with them..."

* * *

**_End of chapter one_**

okay people here's the first chapter of my very first fanfic hope you all like it. i've work hard on it.

zen: oi, it better get good, human.

runa: hai hai ~

zen: GOOD

yuro rikuo: hey hey zen she's trying all she can-he'd wraps his arms around her waist been behind her-

zen:STILL!

runa o.o;; eto

yuro rikuo: no still, she's trying-he'd nuzzle her neck with the tip of his nose-

runa:y-yuro! ./.

yuki-onna: w-waka what are you doing?

yuro rikuo: teasing runa what else?

yuki-onna:bu-but!

yuro rikuo: next chapter please-he'd take runa to make a new chapter-

runa: ep later people o.o;;


	2. We meet again

Here chapter two, enjoy. I'm exited of this chapter, let get it on!

_**Disclaim**__**: I do not own any of nurarihyon no mago characters except the none-characters**_

_**Warning:**__** lemon fantasy up ahead, you been warn**_

* * *

**_let's meet again_**

**_where the sun is nearest the earth_**

**_and where we can express our love_**

* * *

Has the sun raised, and the darkness in the main house started to get lighted up, the light of the rising sun hitting against the green wet grass, this shining has the light made contact with the clear liquid. The ray of light would reach the small mansion, lighting the inside. When the room lighted up, and a laid figure would open two soft yellow optics.

Zen slowly woke up, and turned his gaze to the door of his room, mumbling under his breath has the light reached his face blinding him a bit. "damn it…"he sat shaking his head a bit, and stood on his feet slowly taking small steps to the door, sliding it open stepping outside his room. "Morning Zen-san" Zen looked at the incoming young heir watching him smile. "Morning Rikuo" both nodded a bit and headed to get breakfast.

"so Zen, will you tell me about yesterday?"

"oh…that"he whispered and turned his gaze to the ground.

"I can tell something good happened"he said a grin appearing on his lips, and looked at his bond brother.

"well…good may be not the word I was thinking off…I'd say…_amazing"_ his face would flush a soft color on his pale cheeks

"oh? How so?"

"I went to the city and…I pumped to this human…she was cute and all…"

"you meet a girl? What's her name?"

"Kagome... Higurashi.."Zen whispered still looking at the ground.

"Kagome Higurashi?, I think I've heard of her on school"Rikuo said and looked up.

"You have?"

"yeah, she's on third year and also captain of the martial arts club"Rikuo said and looked back to zen.

"hm, I see"

"why don't you come to school with me today Zen?, maybe you can meet her there"

"w-what?, why'd I go to a human school, hm?"

"so you can meet her, duh"

Zen face went blank at Rikuo's statement ."um… will I be able to enter?"

Rikuo looked at him and smirked softly. "of course Zen, get ready to go in 20 minutes, I'll be waiting at the gate" with that the young heir left the older boy.

Zen looked at the young heir and how he disappeared at the corner of the hall, a soft sigh escaping his lips,, "I better get ready…"he said his body glowed a baby pink shade, the glow started to turn into dust showing a handsome, instead of his lemon green hair he again had a darker waist hair color, his yellow eyes were a soft brown with a soft red crimson mix, his kimono was not longer he now had white bottom shirt with blue jeans and white shoes, he shrugged looking at himself. "I look… pathetic…oh well"

"oh, Zen is that you?"

Zen went lala-land hearing the old man, nurarihyon, voice and turned looking at him with his almost crimson eyes and nodded. "hai, nurarihyon-sama, this be zen"

"Well, I never thought I'd see you getting your human shape" he said chuckling softly.

"Well, i…um.. going to Rikuo's school…so.."he said and looked a side scratching his cheek with his index.

"oh Rikuo's school, have fun then" he gave the young man a smile and turned his back on him taking his steps away.

"weird.." he'd walk toward the gate spotting Rikuo already there waiting for him. "ready Zen-san?"

"mhm, let's go.." he said and started to walk out to the street with Rikuo, Tsurara and Aotabo toward the school.

* * *

**_don't be scared_**

_**i'm with you**_

**_forever and ever_**

* * *

_**At Kagome's POV's**_

The sun light illumining her room, Kagome Higurashi woke up groaning slowly opening her blue eyes softly rubbing them. Her mind still been blank at what she saw last night, well yeah she was trained to eliminate them, but after she saw how happy they were, she just couldn't believe it. Her head turned toward her clock and scream jumping out of her bed. "I'M SO LATE!"

She took off her dark blue pajamas and got on her school uniform, running out. "later mama granmps heading to school!" she heard them saying '_good bye dear' _before running out to her school, being later."wah, third year and still late, waahh!"

She ran the school that was a street away from her home, she mixing at the large of crowd of people, suddenly spotting a familiar figure whispering '_i-it's him…'_

She stood frozen looking at the familiar man, '_Zen... he studies here too?' _, she snapped back to her sense noticing that he was looking at her with a smile, waving at her with his right hand. Both started to walk to meet the other,Kagome stared at him shyly and zen smiling at her and said. "we meet again, Kagome..."

She blushed and says"n-nice to meet you again, Zen…"

Both stared at each other blushing softly

"mhm" that's all he said…he was weird indeed..

* * *

_**Back to zen**_

He looked down at her a '_mhm'_ exiting his lips, his eye trailing her body, imagining all the stuff he'd want to do, grope her, make her scream his name, he started to imaged her moaning on a bed asking for more, for him to fuck her hard,_'the fuck?'_ he was feeling lust. "we should head to class, Zen"

He heard hayate and nodded walking with her to their class room.

What was happening?, what's wrong with Zen?

What was this feeling? ... oh god help him

They both headed inside the school toward the hall, Zen feeling his body warmed up to his face, was he falling for her?, no it couldn't be, he couldn't, after all he just had met her.

'_maybe is just my instincts_,_ yeah...that must be...'_

"eto..Zen-san?" Zen quickly looked up noticing Kagome calling him.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Oh is nothing, but it looks like we're in the same classroom"she said and smiled softly at him showing him the list of the new semester classes.

_'how did my name got their so fast...?'_he though confused, and remembered the grin of the commander earlier._'eh...i should've guessed so...damn **Rōjin**...'_

"oh i see, then you can show me around, right?"he said smirking at her with his left eye been shut tightly cause of this with his crimson like eyes, watching her blush crimson.

"sure, i-i think.."she said and walked off, with Zen following her with an amused look.

_'this will be amusing indeed, mhmmhm' _he though for himself, has he fallowed her to the classroom reaching it short after the bell rang. Everyone then took their sits, except for zen who stood in front of the class, his hands inside the pocket of his blue jeans, his optics been shut fully. All the girl were staring at him all 'aww' like, this making Zen grin without the sensei who just took her stuff to her desk no noticing this.

"well students, i want you to greet Zen sect who from today will be assisting our class, i want you to made friends with him if that's no too much asking of course"she said smiling at all of them, has the girls nodded quickly like been drowning on their own saliva, of course except of Kagome who was blushing softly while looking at him. He was just standing their his dark waist lengthen lock, he slowly opened his soft red crimson mixed optics and smirked at her, making her blush crimson at this."well Zen, do you've anything to say?"

Zen looked at her and nodded once, parting his pale lips his deep rough dark voice would come from his vocal cords and bowed a bit all gentle like and would say."is nice to meet y'all let's all get along okay?"he grinned, the real beginning of the real problems/

* * *

_**End of chapter two**_

Rōjin: is Japanese for old man

Runa:oh dear zen this will be so fun to bug you hehe even though...i made his human for a little like has Vincent valentine o/3/o tee hee hee

Zen: awesome…

yuro rikuo: REVIEW DAMN IT!

Runa: damn yuro you'll freking scare them off!

Yuro rikuo: my nature

Runa: what ever...

Yuro Rikuo: what was that?

Runa: N-NOTHING!

Yuro rikuo: let's go+says picking her up and headed out with a evil grin on his face.+

Runa: eeeppp! help i'm been writenapped!

Yuro rikuo: until next time


	3. author note

Hello people i know I'm behind updating but I'm been held back by the university and can't keep up. for that i need a BETA Dx

if anyone wishes to be so please tell, This Runa would appreciate it :D


	4. Night at the warehouse and theappearance

Chapter 3

Runa:have fun people…

Zen:you okay Runa?

Runa:Runa tired, Zen, Runa doesn't know if she should keep writing…

Zen:come on, you can do it

Runa:really?

Zen:nah…jkjk sure you can

Runa:thanks Zen..

Zen:you're welcome, well now that you're back,how about now we get this started?!

Runa:HAI~!

Both:1, 2, 3 starto~!

Disclaim: I do not own any of inuyasha nor nurahiyon no mago anime/manga only the added character like the mysterious man of the phone.

Warning: this chapter may contain sex, occness, attempt of rape, dramatic scenes, blood, death, more fantasy ect. You have been warned

* * *

It was clearly noon, and classes were coming to a end for the day, Zen who had become quite popular in just the first day of class of the third year, like in the morning he could feel all the girls staring at him like he were the last coke in the desert, which it was the most amusing thing that he had ever seen in his demonic life.

He proceeded to head out the gates of his new school, heading down town to get to the Nura mansion. When he got to downtown passing by the stores, and blankly passed next by a small ally, were he could have swear that when he passed he had heard a familiar voice, no from his demon allies, but from some human he knew. He took a few steps back peeping into the ally, keeping quite to see if he could hear the voice again; when he finally gave up to listen he heard someone yelling, '_stop please!' _his eyes widened and tightened his teeth, he had recognized that voice, and it was Kagome's voice which it was no wonder that the voice were so familiar. He cautiously stepped it , his eyes opening in horror at what was he watching. Kagome was held on the ground by two guys who were caressing her legs with knifes, lust clouding their eyes.

One of the males started to slide his hand under her skirt; that moment, Zen's inner demon snapped, his eyes started to bleed red(I know it doesn't happen like that but is my story so hush it looks sexy!). He walked into the alley at a fast rhyme; using his left leg to kick both males off her, snarling at them."Leave or die.." He told the males who ran scared.

Kagome, who was cursing her ignorance of underestimating her attackers; looked at her savior, noticing who it was.'Zen..?' But when she saw his bleeding red eyes, her own widened in surprise 'D-Demon...'

"Z-Zen..?"she muttered looking at him

She gasped when he nuzzled her, wrapping his arms around her waist muttering"mine.."his tongue caressing where her neck and shoulder meet.

She moaned feeling his tongue touching her skin. She knew what it meant this actions. He was attracted to her. At the though made her arousal spike, making him growl in approval and pride of making the young onna's arousal spike.

'It smells like chocolate and rose petals' Zen though , while picking her bridal like using his youki to raise to the air heading away of the alley.

"Yo-you're a youkai, Zen?."

Zen smirked reaching a abandoned warehouse, holding a groan down feeling his member been held down painfully by his jeans.

He landed setting her down on the ground, been on top of her caressing her cheek still smirking. "And you're a huntress... Descendant of the holy people..."

Kagome's eyes widened"You..You know?.."

"Yes...i had my suspicions since a little ninja like girl entered the Mansion..."He smirked watching her blush, looking away.

"Now tell me...What is of you that drawn me toward you?.."He whispered huskily against her left ear, making her shiver.

* * *

**~lime/lemon warning, don't like it skip to the end of it~**

* * *

**He kissed, sucked, nibbled her neck leaving a red mark upon it, he broke away to stare at her with his bleeding eyes. She stared at him; gently nibbling her own lower lip softly. Leaning in, he captured her lips and kissed her passionately, Kagome melted into the kiss, with no hesitation she began to kiss back. **

**As her mouth opened, Zen pushed his tongue into between her lips and kissed her more deeply, he had been waiting for this moment since the first time he meet her. She felt so vulnerable and yet she felt like she needed this, no wanted it. Breaking the kiss Kagome turned to face a side trying to hide her blush, only to have her face turned by him to be kissed roughly.  
**

**Both moaned in the kiss, Zen's hands reached toward her short skirt without braking the kiss he tugged at it to be loosened, and tossed a side. Kagome even didn't know that her short skirt already loosened and exposed half of her body. She gasped again when his hot, slick tongue covered hers once again. Zen backed to saw Kagome's expression. **

**Kagome panting because the kiss made her loose her slided his hands up her chest sliding her black t-Shirt shirt up and off her revealing her chest, he noticing the redness on her cheeks. Her cheeks reddening even more when Zen nuzzled her neck, biting and sucking, leaved kiss-mark as he changed his target to her collarbone and did the same thing. He nuzzled her breasts before his fingers trailing her stomach, then back to her breasts.  
**

**Took the advantage of her been confused to lower his hand to gently touch the entrance of her vagina, and with his middle and index finger started to finger her at a slow motion, making Kagome gasp and moan. He then took his jacket with shirt, pant and black boxers off, positioning himself between her legs, staring down at her with his lowered optics.**

**Kagome looked at him and nodded closing her blue almost sapphire eyes. Zen looked up and stared at her, a growl escaping his lips has he though _"Mine_" he then again sighed for himself, before sliding himself inside of the young Huntress then found himself shocked to noticing she was virgin and felt guilty, but when she moved a bit he groaned moving his hips back and forth in and out of her, making her to moan loudly, but before it could get it purpose, Zen placed his lips against hers to stop the moan to be heard, he slowly thrusting in and out of her at a gentle pace, his movements making the young Huntress to arch her back and move her hips at the same rhythm.**

**"Z-Zen!."this all that it could come out of Kagome's mouth, the excitement and pleasure making her unable to speak right. She hugs herself."K-Kagome…"he whimpered while thrusting in and out, holding her hips tightly, pulling her close, while she moaned loudly. "A-AH Z-Zen, H-HARDER!." Kagome moaned this without thinking with his name, she grinning her hips against him.**

**Zen's teeth tightened against each other, his pace rising and in each thrust he hits her sweet spot, which made the Huntress to moan more. After a few thrusts, he finally came inside her groaning, his beast side baiting her neck marking her has his mate-to-be, he collapsing next to her. The Huntress snuggling close to him, Zen brushing her long, black locks backward, regaining his control.**

* * *

**~End of lime/lemon~(YOU CAN READ NOW)  
**

* * *

Zen cursed himself for allowing his inner beast take control of his body and bed the girl. Even though he had to admit, she was beautiful and strong for a human girl. Yeah, maybe this was good, just have to wait for her reaction when she awakes'

_'Well shit...'_

* * *

**Mean while at the mansion**

* * *

The young heir of the Nura clan sat drinking tea with his grandfather at the gathering area.

"Where's Zen?."Rikuo asked setting his cup down, noticing the absence of his bond-brother.

The older Nurarihyon smirked shaking his head."Do no wait for him tonight Rikuo, something tells me he won't be coming until tomorrow."

Rikuo looked at him confused at the statement of his grandfather, but shrugged it off knowing his bond brother could take care of himself. And oh little did he know he did a well job on it.

* * *

**In some Unknown place**

* * *

"So, Kagome Higurashi though she could fuck the demon without us finding out eh?."

Nine shadows where each side of one shadow who had glowing silver eyes.

"Let's see how this plays, ne, minna?"The shadow chuckled darkly with the other

Shit just started.

* * *

Runa:O-Oh my that was more kinky that my other lemons. But uh-oh the boss planning something careful AH!

Zen:Onna...

Runa:-Hides behind kagome-

Kagome:Don't scare her or she'll turn you into human for ever

Runa:TRUE!

Zen:-Shuts up-

Runna:Good Youkai

Kagome:-sweat drop waving everyone off-R&R pleae


End file.
